Junkyard Beatdown
Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Chromia Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Chromia's roll succeeds! Nova Black zooms across the scrapyard, scanning the heaps of rusted metal as she passes over them. She really shouldn't be this far away from base—especially not given the way trouble seems to follow her like a bogey on her six. But she's heard she missed a fight... and that the other 'Cons left an Autobot for dead here. Maybe she can finish the job, if she finds it before any of them spot her. Chromia picks through the rusted curls of metal almost gingerly, overturning sharp edges and corners that could easily cut an energon line if she wasn't careful. Poor Venture couldn't seem to remember a thing about who roughed her up so badly—and if the alert she had gotten over her comm channel two days before was any indication, she hadn't been in good shape. Hearing the sound of jet engines quickly approaching, she glanced up, jaw going slack momentarily at the sight of the black Seeker. "Slag! You again?" Readying her gun from subspace, she darted in the opposite direction she was facing, hoping to get a better vantage point. Nova Black's scanners flare with bright detection alarms. She can't grin in her current mode, but her engines do roar in excitement as she swoops down to finish the kill. What she finds when she dives, however, is not the enormous, half-scrapped frame she expects, but the much smaller—and fully alert—form of a very different Autobot, one she remembers quite vividly from the raid. "Me again?" she taunts. "Guess so. And I've got a score to settle with you for throwin' me into that wall, Autoscum." Her weapons systems hum with energy as, with a roar, she fires at the enemy below. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll fails! Chromia ducks into a roll to avoid the blast, but just barely, and she skids to a stop with one hand digging into the ground, just inches from a large piece of evil-looking serrated metal. "Oh, we have a score ta' settle all right, 'Con! Blasted my clavicle clean off!" She takes aim with her laser rifle, her targeting sensors locked on to Nova Black's form as she fires off a large energy beam straight to her enemy's trajectory. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll fails! Nova Black transforms as Chromia ducks. She's learned by now it's best to keep to the sky if she can, but she can't deny the itch in her servos to rip this one apart. Or just poke holes in her with her daggers. For now, though, she stays airborne—and it's probably a good thing, as she's barely out of her transformation when she has to swerve to avoid a barrage of bright orange return fire. "Your aim always that bad, vermin?" she snarls, her optics flaring crimson as she swoops down to fire again. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll fails! Chromia ducks behind a large pile of rusted metal, the sharp edges digging into her back struts near painfully, but it's better than the alternative—getting hit by a Seeker's null rays. If the situation wasn't so serious, Chromia would have snorted in amusement. "Look who's talkin'! Ya' have yet ta' hit me!" If only she could somehow get the Decepticon on the ground where she had the advantage! "Time ta' ground ya'!" Dashing out, she shoots off a well-placed round towards Nova's wing. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll fails! Nova Black banks upwards quickly to avoid Chromia's shot. "Got no idea what real wings can do, do you, dirt-kissing piece of scrap?" she snarls, as much to mock her enemy as to distract herself from an unwelcome thought. Maybe that earlier collision with that wall knocked her targeting systems out of sync worse than she'd figured it had. She roars with rage at that thought and dives straight for Chromia, letting loose a barrage of laser fire as though she could aim it by her will alone. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! Chromia considers herself a 'Bot of high endurance, however, and she'll be slagged if she gets thrown back from the shot. Digging her heels into the ground as the null ray blasts straight through one of her thigh plates in a spray of purple, she shoots out a hand to grab any part of Nova she can reach. "Oh no, you ain't. You're stayin' right here." Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Nova Black's thrusters fire erratically as she struggles to free herself from the Autobot's grip. But, try as she might to free herself, this grounder is *strong*, and although she's strong herself for a Seeker, being built for flight means being a lot lighter than the heavy-framed machine pulling her down. "Not so fast, Autobot," she hisses, transforming one of her hands into an energon dagger wreathed in angry purple lightning. She pauses a moment, waiting for Chromia's struggles to keep hold of her to expose some of the cabling in her side, and then thrusts her dagger toward the exposed cabling. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll succeeds! The pain is instant—hot and sharp—and there's a klik of stunned silence as Chromia looks down at her dripping abdomen before she lets go of the Seeker immediately to clasp her side to staunch the energon flow. Warnings blare in her HUD and sensornet and she grits her teeth in a growling hiss. "SLAG YOU!" She's not even aiming anymore as she fires her gun—simply a sloppy reflex shot that she just hopes will hit. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Nova Black twitches, her vision flaring orange as Chromia's lucky shot catches her in the chest and races painfully through her systems. Recovering, she smirks, elation speeding through her circuitry as she watches energon well up from her enemy's wound. "Plenty more where that came from," she snarls, slicing out with the dagger that has replaced her other hand. Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll fails! Chromia dances just out of reach of the blade, not wanting another slash across the plating. Looks like she'd be coming home with some more scars tonight. The energon is flowing freely now, her hand stained purple as she grips the wound. She's not quite thinking on all processors with the warnings constantly blaring at her, and in a completely rash move, she tries grabbing the Seeker by a clavicle strut to haul her over in a headbutt. Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her strength against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Nova Black's optics flicker as damage warnings flare across her sensornet and her equilibrium sensors struggle to right themselves. "Idiot," she grunts... but she can't deny her head hurts like slag, either. Apparently so does her enemy's, though. She takes one look at Chromia's flickering azure optics, laughs, and fires up her thrusters, hoping the move scorches her foe for good measure. Finally in the air again, she takes aim with her lasers. "Not so hot when you can't reach me, are you?" Nova Black picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Chromia's agility . Nova Black's roll fails! Chromia's head feels like she just banged it against a solid steel wall. Sweet Primus, what were Seekers made of? Idiot, indeed. Stumbling, she just barely gets out of the way Nova's shot, the ground scorching from its heat. Shaking her head furiously to rid herself of the double vision she's having, she realizes a single shot probably isn't going to work in this case--not with her targeting systems knocked completely off center. Hefting a large and sharp piece of scrap from the always surrounding piles, she flings it at the abdomen of her enemy. "Payback time, 'Con!" Chromia picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Nova Black's agility. Chromia's roll succeeds! Nova Black twists to avoid the crude projectile hurtling toward her, but Chromia isn't the only one who's been knocked off balance. It catches her in the abdomen, knocking her back. She struggles to right herself and finally manages it. But the head wound is taking its toll—her targeting systems spit barrages of errors at her every time she tries to get a lock on her enemy. She hisses in frustration, knowing that if she tries to fight without it, she'll probably just get knocked around worse. "Fine—your friend lives. For today. But that just means I take both of you apart later. Slowly." Engines roaring, she transforms and speeds back toward Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Nova Black's Logs Category:Chromia's Logs